A typical plasma requires a significant amount of argon to sustain the plasma and/or to cool glassware associated with a plasma. The costs for such amounts of argon may prohibit many companies and researchers from using analytical instruments having plasmas. In addition, the low availability of argon in third world countries has prevented widespread adoption of analytical instruments with plasmas in those countries.